


Hot Springs

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 2 of Byakuden Senior High visit a hot springs for a school trip during a long weekend. Kurosaki is absolutely ecstatic to go, just like everyone else. Aside from Kizami who is too busy lost in thought. About what? Kurosaki tries to convince Kizami to cheer up and have fun, receiving only a distant smile and a 'I'm fine'. But during the trip, on the two nights that they stay at the hotel, something stirs between Kizami and Kurosaki. Something unexpected and heated, especially on Kizami's part.</p><p>Contains explicit yaoi. If you don't like then don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes another one...

Kurosaki's POV 

Shining brightly through the trees, the sun hit the windows of the school bus, creating a blinding glare. I shielded my eyes, wearing a smile on my face. The glare wasn't a bother as I was a bit too excited for our arrival. After a month of waiting and consent forms, year two of Byakuden Senior High were off to a private hot springs, out in the country. We would be staying there for three days and two nights, if you didn't include the way over and the departure. The hotel was big enough for everyone in our year and the hot springs next to it opened up just for us. I mean, we did have to pay at least ¥5,000 in our own expenses but it would be worth it. I had never actually visited an onsen before, so this was my first time, being a city boy and all. Everyone was excited about the whole trip. Well, everyone except Kizami, that is. I'm not saying that he was being a downer or anything. However, he seemed so lost in thought. For the whole trip he stared out of the window and watched the world go by. He looked so serious. Now that I think about it, it may have been really awkward for him to have his parents sign his consent form. It...breaks my heart a little just thinking about it.

I carefully rested my hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Hm? Kurosaki?" Kizami looked at me. His serious expression vanished as if he was wearing it as a mask. "Uh, you okay, buddy? Heh, you're kinda spacing out over there". "Oh, sorry. I'm just...a little tired". Kizami offered a warm and distant but fake smile. It made me worried. "I'm fine". His voice was cold. What could I say to him without making him feel pitied? I didn't want to bring up his family problems because it wasn't any of my business. I hated that I couldn't do anything. "Kurosaki,". "Y-yeah, Kizami?" His voice broke me away from distant thought, his voice low as usual. "I'm okay, really. I see that look on your face and I know that you're worried. Just relax. If there's anything that I want to get off my chest, I'll talk to you about it". "Okay, then. I'll listen, whatever it is". "Whatever it is? Anything?" "Absolutely. That's what friends are for, right?" Kizami looked towards the window again, mumbling a 'I see...'. I doubted that he would talk to me about his personal problems. He was probably trying to put my mind at ease. Well, it didn't work. My mind would only be at ease if Kizami would just talk to me. That's all I would ask of him. 

From the first glance at the hot springs, our jaws dropped and our eyes widened in awe. Smiles filled the bus, along with a few gasps or squeals of excitement. Kizami was the opposite. Spacing out again with a serious demeanour. He wasn't unhappy that he was here, otherwise there was no point in going. So much was probably on his mind, and it wasn't my business to pry and force him to talk about it. Once the bus stopped, we lined up in our small groups so that we could enter in an appropriate manner. My group included Kizami, Mitsuki, Fukuroi, Urabe and Kirisaki. Three guys and three gal's. We took our bags and finally entered the hotel section, staring up at the large structure that could easily touch the sky. The interior of the hotel was very traditional compared to most homes in places like Tokyo. My house and Kizami's house have western beds, sofas and western toilets rather than traditional japanese toilets. We were each given a room with the minimum of two people. One room for Kizami and me. We would get to explore and use the onsen baths later on, after we settled in. For now, it was a simple tour of our room. Apparently the walls were built to be strong and soundproof. Even the paper doors. For privacy, obviously. Our room was quite nice. Two comfy futons, a katsu and a big bath in the bathroom. I opened the door to the bathroom, my eyes gleaming with happiness. "Holy crap!" My voice bounced off of the walls. "Kizami, did you see this yet?! Our bathtub is huge, and it's built into the floor like an open bath! I'm so happy right now!" 

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile stuck to my face. Kizami had the same distant smile on his face, only it was honest, as he stared out of the balcony doors."This is really nice". He spoke softly. I was happy for him. I sat with him on the floor, looking out of the balcony myself. The view was breathtaking. The forests beyond the structure of the hotel seemed to go on and on. "Hey, Kizami, before dinner tonight we should both go down to the baths and relax a little. It should be a lot of fun". "Yeah. It will be, since I have you there". "Oh ho, stop it. You'll make me blush". My joke earned a smooth chuckle from Kizami. If only I could make him laugh more. Maybe I could sneak in some tickling while in the onsen. Hehehe...I am so evil. I've never tickled Kizami before - so it would be really interesting to see how he would react. Although, I wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of the other guys. I can save it for later, maybe while he's using the bath in the room. While he's naked and vulnerable. Now that's evil. 

An hour before dinner, the guys took their bathroom essentials and went down to the onsen, talking about various things with eachother, but mostly the excitement of the experience. Kizami followed behind me, with his towels slung over his shoulder. I wasn't suprised, really. Strangely I didn't feel too awkward or embarrassed when stripping down in front of everyone else. I mean, no one was looking and we would be wearing towels around our waists the whole time. Kizami appeared before me with nothing but a towel on. He was the only one whom I was a little uncomfortable with. He was my best friend, afterall. Plus, Kizami is really ripped. We even used the showers together before entering the bath. It was pretty huge, being a public one and all. The marble walls, floor and ceiling shared the same calm shade of beige. The floor shined spotlessly like the crystal clear water. Gently, I made my way in, flinching only once when my toes brushed the warm water. Eventually, I sank into it, right up to my collarbone and shoulders. "Oh, wow. This is...fantastic...". Kizami eventually joined me, resting his elbows on the floor slightly above our level. "Haaah...". He sighed deeply, his bangs dripping from the shower that we just had. "I wanna fall asleep in here". I cooed softly, feeling the incredible heat coat my whole body. "Well don't. I don't want to be the one to carry you back to our room for passing out". I giggle. "Oh, you would carry me. I know you would". "I would but I don't want to". I smirked. Seeing Kizami relax and forget his troubles made me happy. "Hey, you don't have to be so far away. Come closer". Kizami's tone was quite low but not in a weird way, I think. So it was okay? I scooted closer to Kizami, checking around the bath to see if anyone was looking over. No one. I sighed once settling again, sitting right beside Kizami. I didn't feel tense around him, just a little shy. We were both exposed, afterall. 

Suddenly I felt heat on my forehead. An enclosed heat that left me suprised. It was Kizami's hand. It was a lot bigger than it looked, the fingers, his palm...I looked at him. "Wh-wha-...?" "Are you okay? You're face is red. Maybe you should get out, just in case?" "What? N-no, I'm okay. It's nothing". "...Are you sure? If you're dizzy we can get out already". "Don't worry about it. I'm just...a bit flustered from...excitement. That's all. This trip is really getting to me". Kizami retracted his hand, sinking it back into the water. "We shouldn't spend too long in here anyway. Dinner is in thirty minutes". "Okay. Ten more minutes, then?" Kizami gave a nod, still looking somewhat concerned for me. 

Kizami and myself were the first to get out. Kizami said that he felt dizzy so we decided to leave it for tonight. Using our bathroom products, we showered. The water felt cool on my skin. Kizami stood beside me, but we kept our eyes averted to protect eachothers modesty. Afterall, we dropped our towels. "This was really nice, huh? I can't wait for dinner. I heard that they're serving udon noodles tonight, made from scratch". "That does sound appealing". "Oh, by the way,". I began, ruffling my hair with shampoo. "Are you feeling better at all? Still dizzy?" "Not so much. I haven't been to an onsen before so I couldn't really get used to the heat". I rinsed my hair off, looking over to Kizami. "That's okay. This is my first time, too. Maybe we can go to an onsen again sometime. There's a really nice one in Tokyo, from what I hear from my parents. Maybe we could go the next time we visit during the summer". Kizami looked at me too, presenting a gentle smile. "I would love to". For a moment we stared at eachothers faces in silence, our smiles fading. What was this...temptation? This urge deep inside. I didn't have to answer that. Not at all. It happened so fast. Perhaps due to the dizziness or the brief moment but...I was suddenly caught in a trance. Kizami suddenly left his shower and entered mine, holding my waist and grasping my chin as he pressed our lips together. I was slow to process how it happened and why. I didn't react. I simply stood there, my eyes half - lidded, my lips wet, my body exposed and slightly mingling with Kizami's. I could barely comprehend the very moment when I felt Kizami's tongue tackle mine, entering my mouth. "Mnn...!" I moaned, running my hands across Kizami's neck and down his muscular chest. My heart raced on but my thoughts couldn't keep up. 

Our lips made many wet sounds as they moulded together, parted slightly, and dove back in. Somehow the sounds of our lips and tongues drowned out the running water that showered us rapidly. But eventually it parted completely, and my senses slowly returned. Panting filled the room. It was just the two of us. Naked and alone with eachother. "Haa...Haah...haa...Ki-Kizami...What...". Kizami stepped away, covering his lips with the back of his hand. "I...I'm sorry. That was out of order. I...". I could have been anyone else. I could have become angry, get upset over the whole thing, but I didn't. My mind was calm. I felt...strangely relaxed despite the suprise. I lightly touched my lips with the tips of my fingers. My first kiss. "It's fine. I...don't mind at all, Kizami. That was...nice". Kizami looked totally dumbfounded with my response. I was straight. I liked girls. But...when Kizami kissed me, it was like nothing else. Nothing seemed to compare to the sensation of his soft and moist lips. We didn't say another word to eachother. We passed awkward and shy glances with distant and embarrassed smiles, but that was all. What next, I wondered. 

Once dinner began, everyone had changed into loose clothing. I sat comfortably in the dining area wearing a loose t-shirt, sweatpants and socks, no slippers. Kizami made his way over to where I was sitting, but stopped momentarily when he spotted me. Okay, try to act natural. I patted the spot next to me. Kizami obliged, kneeling down with his tray of food. "So, how are you, uh, feeling?" "Better. I'm not dizzy anymore". He said, clasping his hands before beginning to eat his meal. I separated my chopsticks, practically fiddling with them as I was feeling anxious towards Kizami. I-it was just a kiss, right? A kiss...with tongue, a little moaning, and also with my best friend who is a man and sooo not the type of person to start kissing someone for no real reason. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment? Yeah, that's all. Nothing serious, right? "Kurosaki, you're shaking". "Huh...?" Shit - really?! When I realised, one of my chopsticks fell to the ground with a weak clink. "I'll get it". We spoke simultaneously as we both reached down for the utensil. My face grew hot when Kizami's hand overlapped my own. He didn't pull away. Not straight away, that is. For a moment, we looked at eachother. Kizami's cheeks were stained red too. That was the first time that I've ever seen him so embarrassed. It was probably by accident but, I felt Kizami gently squeeze my hand. "S-sorry...". He said quietly, removing his hand from mine. I picked my utensil up, wiping it off with a napkin, and continued to eat like nothing happened. Hoo...This was awkward... 

The evening went by quickly as rain clouds filled the sky, pouring onto the land below. Kizami went ahead to our room while I stayed for dessert. But I figured he would like one too, so I picked one up for him and headed to the room. "Kizami? Are you here?" He didn't appear to be in the main room. I set the dessert on the katsu, heading for the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Kizami...?" "I'm in here". "Oh, okay then. I brought up some dessert since you left so suddenly. It's chocolate cake". "...". Silence. Shit...I didn't want this to be awkward. We're friends! We can talk it out, can't we? "Kizami, are you taking a bath?" "I'm about to, yes". "Alright. Could I...join you, please". The door to the bathroom opened. Kizami stood there wearing only a towel again. I felt flustered. "Yeah, that sounds fine". "Great. I'll be in there in a second". Kizami slowly closed the door again. I sighed, relieved. 

I had stripped down, wrapping a towel around my waist. With a deep breath, I entered the bathroom. Kizami sat in the bath, his towel folded at the side. I gulped. This time we would both be completely naked. I tried to relax myself. I couldn't let this get uncomfortable. Slowly and hesitantly I approached the bathtub, allowing my towel to drop to the floor. I climbed into the bath, leaning back with a sigh. "This is really nice. It's a lot cooler than the onsen". "It is. It's more refreshing than relaxing". Yes! A conversation, finally. But was it the right time to ask him? I wanted to, but what would he say in reply. Gah, I had to know! "Uh, Kizami, about b-before...Wh-when you, uh, ki-kissed me...Why did you do that?" I stammered halfway through that but I still said it out loud. Kizami didn't look at me, nor did he say anything. I did say it out loud, right? "Kizami...". "I...couldn't possibly...". Kizami finally answered, his voice low and quiet. "I couldn't possibly tell you the reason". "Wh-why not? We're friends. You can tell me anything. That's what I said on the bus, remember?" "I know. It's just...". I took hold of Kizami's hand tightly to grab his attention. He looked at me with surprise. "Please, Kizami. Tell me anything. I want to know so that I could talk to you about it and make you feel better. It drives me crazy seeing you so down. So let me help! I want to help and make you smile because I-...". I stopped myself. What was I about to say? What could I say?Looking back up at Kizami, he looked totally dumbfounded. That is until his expression softened. He squeezed my hand, leaning in to me. I gasped quietly and flinched but I didn't move away. Kizami pressed his lips to mine softly, his eyes closed. I couldn't help but do the same, squeezing his hand. With his left hand, he caressed my cheek, brushing his thumb along the skin. I moaned softly. "Mm...". 

Kizami eventually pulled away, his cheeks flushed red. "Kurosaki...". Kizami whispered my name, almost breathlessly. His hand never left my cheek. "Kizami...". I closed my eyes, leaning in again to meet his lips in another kiss. However, it was a short one as Kizami pulled away to lean into my ear. His body pressed against mine. "Mn...Kizami, wait...W-wait...". "No. I can't wait. I want to...touch you, Kurosaki". "N-no...wa-ahn!" I let out a sharp cry when I felt Kizami's fingers wrap around my length. Kisses invaded my neck, and Kizami's teeth nipped at my ear. My face grew hot. "I don't want to hold back anymore. Please, Kurosaki. Touch me, too". Kizami grabbed my hand, leading it to his own length. "Haah...!" I gasped upon feeling how hot and hard it had already become. "Ah...". Kizami moaned softly, pushing my finger in to squeeze it. "Hah...!" Kizami gasped, bucking his hips forward. "Hah...Kurosaki...". Our lips pressed together again, slightly parted for our tongues to wrestle and tangle together. Kizami began stroking me, circling his thumb around the tip. "Mmn...nn...haah, ahm, uhn...hm, mm...ah...Kizami, m-more...". I stroked his erection too, feeling it twitch at my touch. When our lips didn't even touch, our tongues still made contact. Kizami ran his fingers through the back of my hair, pulling me in closer for our lips to join once more. Soon, our erections pressed together, making us both moan. Our hands wrapped around both, stroking desperately for release. "Haah, ah, ahn, uh...mmn...haah...Kizami...I'm so close...". "Me too. Fuck...Ah, ahh...This feels amazing...hah, haa, ah-ahh...". Faster and faster until we were practically grinding. I leaned my head back, moaning loudly as I came, Kizami making the same noises as he burst his load too. We both panted heavily, the feeling of dizziness washing over me and making my eyes water. "Crap...the, haa, the water's dirty". "It's fine. We can drain the bath anyway so don't worry...Oh, god...". Kizami leaned against me, smothering his face into my neck. The room started to spin. Shit, we were in here for too long. "Kurosaki, are you...Hey, Kurosaki? Kurosaki!" Kizami's voice became a quiet echo as he called out to me, but it grew more and more distant. Everything went dark and the last thing I saw was Kizami's worried expression.

Heat covered my cheeks and the slight dizziness remained, though faded. I awoke slowly, my eyes fluttering open. A softness covered my body. Rubbing my eyes with a moan, I looked down at myself. I was wearing a yukata, provided by the hotel. It was white with a beige sash. Kizami must have put me in it after I passed out. "Good evening, Kurosaki. How are you feeling?" Kizami's gentle voice reached my ears and set a calmness in my mind. He was kneeling beside me with his hand over my forehead, also wearing a yukata. "Mn...Kizami? How...how long was I out for?" "An hour. I was really worried. You mumbled a lot". "Huh? What did I say?" At this, Kizami's cheeks flushed red. He averted his gaze as he spoke. "Um, you, uh...you said my name a lot". My eyes widened. "Really? Anything else?" Kizami shook his head. "No. It was just my name, over and over. Sometimes you sounded quite distressed, others you sounded relaxed and relieved". I sat up, the cover of the futon shifting. I didn't know what to say to him. How do I respond to that? "I'm glad that you're okay. And...I'm sorry for forcing myself on you like that. It was wrong...". I didn't mean for him to say those words. Not in the least. I reached over, taking hold of Kizami's vulnerable hand, and squeezed it as if repeating what he did for me. I smiled gently, catching his attention. "Kizami, I don't think that you forced yourself on me. I actually wanted you to kiss me, and touch me. It was...amazing". Without another word, Kizami leaned in, capturing my lips in a kiss. I didn't resist or react. My heart took over my brain as it pounded excitedly in my chest. Kizami pulled away for a moment, muttering. "Haah, Kurosaki...mn...Let's do it. I want to do it with you. Haah...hah...The heat is killing me...". "Me too. Yeah, let's do it now. Right now". I wrap my arms around Kizami's neck, bringing him into the kiss for it to deepen. Kizami carefully lowered us down onto my back, onto the futon. I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth. I only moaned louder when Kizami stared grinding himself against my hips. "Mn! Ah, hah, Kiza-ah! Haah!" My legs went around his waist, my toes curling as I became aroused. Kizami was already getting hard, moaning into my ear as he ground his manhood against mine through the clothing. I guided him into another hot kiss. 

Kizami eventually stopped grinding. He panted heavily. My legs were a little shaky and the rest of my body tense. Kizami sat up on his knees, undoing the sash of his yukata and presenting his hard arousal, which swayed slightly when the curtains of his clothes were pulled back. I gulped when I layed my eyes on it. It was really big, thick too. I felt embarrassed when you could put ours in comparison. I didn't want to feel embarrassed about it. So I undid my own sash, presenting my own length and also the blush on my cheeks. Kizami felt it with his fingers, making me twitch. "Kurosaki, may I?" "May you wha-haah!" I had little time to answer as Kizami flicked his tongue on the tip, making the whole length quake. "W-wait, why...ahh...Kizami, n-no...". I placed both hands on Kizami's head, running my fingers through his hair when he started to take my penis into his mouth. "Ahn! Ah, haah...n-no...Not...that...hah, uu, ugh...na-ah...hmn...mn!" I arched my back and bit my lip when I felt a sharp suck along my manhood. Kizami was using his tongue slowly and teasing to make me moan. "Mn-nah-ah! St-sto-oh! A-ow!" My cried out, feeling the tip of Kizami's slick tongue dig into my urethra. All while giving the head a big suck. He was making noises on purpose! "Hah, ah! Ahn! Auh, uh, hm, nm...haah...Ki-Kizami...I'm gonna c-come! C-coming!" Tears rolled down my cheeks. I bucked my hips up with a cry, spurting my fluids into Kizami's mouth. He pulled away with a deep gulp, wiping his chin of overflowed semen. He coughed."K-Kizami, are you alright? No one forced you to swallow it". Kizami gave a grin. "I don't mind. It's yours afterall". My cheeks were practically on fire! How could he say that so casually?! 

"Now...". Kizami crawled over to me, still grinning, still hard. He didn't release yet. It must have been quite painful. "Kizami, hold on". I stopped him with both hands on his chest. He took hold of my hand, kissing the knuckles. "What is it?" He asked. "I...You haven't released yet". "I'll be fine, but thank you for worrying". "No, Kizami. I want you to feel good, too. Otherwise it's not fair". "Then what do you propose?" I hesitated for a minute. "Well...this". Using both hands, I pushed Kizami down onto his rear. He didn't resist me, he just looked surprised. I pulled back the fabric of his yukata, witnessing how pink his cock had become with neglect. I swallowed my shame and lowered myself down, taking a hold of the shaft. "Are you sure about this?" "Positive. I want you to come, too Kizami". With that being said, I took the throbbing head between my lips, giving it a suck. "Hn...!" Kizami jerked, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Haah...Kurosaki...mm...". I dragged my tongue up the shaft, and then back down. Coating it in moisture. There was already a leak from his slit, dripping down the shaft for me to lick up. "Hng! N-no, Kurosaki...ah...It-it feels too g-good. Haah...I'm gonna come already!" I sucked and licked his thick length, running my lips up and down every inch. Kizami grabbed the back of my head, coming hard in my mouth with a loud moan. 

I pulled away, struggling to swallow as little spurts of fluid continued to shoot from Kizami's softened manhood. He must have been really turned on. I gulped, coughing. Kizami placed his hand on my cheek and guided my face up so that our eyes met. Kizami wore a warm smile, using his thumb to wipe away anything extra that hung from the corner of my lips. "Hm, how filthy of you, Kurosaki". "Shut up, you swallowed too". "That's what I mean". Kizami said, getting on his hands and knees just to come closer to me. "Kurosaki has such a dirty little mouth". With that, Kizami clashed our lips together. The salty taste invaded my mouth, but I hardly cared due to the pleasure of Kizami's kisses. He pushed me down onto my back again, shifting one side of my yukata aside. His hand travelled up my hip, stomach and chest, stopping at my hardened nipple. The tip of his index finger circled it, rubbed it and flicked it. Kizami moved his kisses down my neck and to my chest, dragging his tongue on my other nipple with a flick. "Hn! Nn...ah, hah...haah...Kizami, w-wa-ahn...ah...a-ah!" I felt his hand grope my cock, stroking it tenderly. I turned on my side, shying away from Kizami's touching and teasing. Only then did I feel something enter me slowly. "Nah-ahn! Ah!...Ahh...auh...haah...". At least two of Kizami's fingers forced their way into my hole. My leg was lifted up for him to gain more access. I moaned and cried as the burning pain faded into me. "Does it hurt?" "Nn-hn...". Is sstruggled to say anything as I had covered my lips with my hand. "Try to relax. I want you to feel good soon". Kizami gave me a kiss on the cheek. The kind gesture helped me to calm down a bit.

My leg was raised to rest on Kizami's shoulder. It hurt, but I was too focused on the pleasure of Kizami's hand stroking my cock and the pleasure of Kizami's fingers rubbing my insides. Poking and exploring each wall. " Hn-nn! Nn-nah-ah, ahh, hah, ahn, uh, haah, nn! Na-ah!" I moaned louder when I felt a hard rub on my prostate. "Is it here? Does this feel good?" Kizami stroked my cock faster as he rubbed that spot over and over. "N-no! W-wait! N-no-oh! Ah! Hah! K-Kizami, ah! I'm gonna co-auh! C-ome!" My dick was already leaking from desperation. "Na-no! Ahn! Uwah!" Fluids sputtered from my erection. I gripped onto the sheets, feeling my dick shiver from pleasure. I collapsed onto my back, breathing heavily through the haze. Kizami leaned over me, brushing some loose strands of hair away from my face. "Are you okay?" I offered a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. That felt good". Kizami gave me a kiss on the lips. "It's not quite over yet. Are you alright to finish?" I nodded. "Okay, then. Could you turn around and get on your hands and knees?" I clumsily obliged, getting into position. I felt Kizami's hands on my hips, making me shudder. "Try to stay relaxed, okay? I'm going to try and be as gentle as possible. Relax, okay?" "Okay. I'll try". 

And then it happened. The sensation was hard and hot, filling me up with a burning pain. "Mn! Nn! Na-hah, ah! Ahaa! Ah! It...hurts! Naah!" Through those cries of pain Kizami got at least half inside, and then stopped to take a breath. "Haah...Oh, god...gah...It's so...tight...aagh...". Kizami was in just as much pain as I was. We were both new to this so this was inevitable. My legs were shaking and I was in a lot of pain. But I bit the bullet. I had to relax and allow Kizami to move. So I spread my shaky legs out and grasped the sheets as I felt more enter me. "Hm-nn! Na...hah...ah!..aah!" My voice trembled, tears rolled down my cheeks, but Kizami managed to push everything in, up to his testicles. "Haah...haa...Thanks, Kurosaki. Now just relax. Breathe, okay? I can take it slowly". "Y-yeah. Please, take your time". Kizami was actually inside me.This was something that I could never imagine happening. Kizami grabbed my hips firmly, slowly thrusting his hips back and forth. The pain was still there, but the process became a lot smoother. "Nhah! Ah, ah, hmn, mn, na-wah...ah-aah!" Kizami picked up the pace. Pain was slowly turning into pleasure. The blood that previously left my enterance was numbed. "Nah! Ah! Hwah! Ahn! Auh! Auh! Hyah! AAH!" I cried out, arching my back when something deep inside was penetrated. "Haah, haah, does that...aah...feel good, Kuro-ahn! Kurosaki?" "Y-yes! Ah, hah, aahn! It feels so-oh! Ooh! So g-good! So goodh! Hah! Ah! Aahn! Ah! Ah!" I started moving my hips back and forth with little to no control. Kizami stroked my member again, roughly. Although rough, it was furthering me to release. "Nahh! Ahn! Kiza-AH! AH! I'm gonna...gonna come!" "I'm coming too. Ahh...together...Ahgh! God...". Kizami was pounding into me desperately for his climax. I couldn't hold on much longer. "Wah-ah! Ahh! Oh, god! Ah-aaah! Ah! So close! I'm soo cl-close! Kizami! Kiza-ah! Uwaaah!" I reached the end. Arching my back, I came, hard. My cock shivered in Kizami's hand as I spilled out everything. Once I did, my hole tightened around Kizami, making him come as well. His semen overflowed inside, leaking out from my ass like it would never end.

Kizami pulled out, letting everything else flood out and run down my legs. I collapsed forward, exhausted. Kizami gently rested on top of me, smothering his face into my shoulder. "Mmm...Kurosaki...". He whispered my name, running his fingers over my hand to overlap it and grasp it with affection. I sighed, tired. Too tired to speak and too tired to smile. I just let myself drift from consciousness. All I could feel was Kizami's warmth and the softness of his hand. 

When I did finally wake up again, I was greeted by Kizami who had changed into loose clothing. The futon was changed too. Definitely because we made a mess of it. I had also changed into my loose clothing from dinner. Yeah, we really made a mess. "How are you feeling? I found that you were bleeding quite a bit so I had to clean everything up while you slept". "Oh, shit. Sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you". Kizami chuckled. "Haha, no. We already had sex, and you brought dessert, so we're even". Speaking of which, Kizami had brought over the chocolate cake from dinner. My stomach rumbled upon seeing it's deliciousness. So I dug in. Kizami ate his with more manner than me. He picked up a napkin, wiping my lips. "See? You have a really dirty mouth, Kurosaki". I blushed. "Sh-shut up. That's mean". "Hahaha...". It was good to see Kizami so happy. That made me wonder..."Hey, Kizami, what was up with you this morning? You looked really down and I wanted to cheer you up. So, could you please fill me in? I really want to know now". Kizami sighed, putting down his plate. "I said that it was something that I could never tell you, right?" "Yeah. Was it something about your parents? I know that it's none of my business, but...I want you to talk to me, Kizami". "What...?" Kizami looked surprised. "You...thought that it was about my parents?" "Well, yeah...". My voice trailed off, and then- "Wait, it wasn't?!" "Uh, no...". "Then what is it? It's been driving me crazy to see you like that!" "Well, the truth is, it was about you". I froze. "About...me?" Kizami nodded. "Yeah...". Kizami blushed a little, averting his eyes away from me. "What, is that why you...kissed me and...touched me?" "You make it sound like I did something worse". "N-no, I don't mean it like that. Uh, Kizami, do you...like me?" Kizami's body appeared to tense up, and his blush deepened. No way..."It's...more complicated than that. I...like you, but...I wouldn't call it feelings of 'liking you'". "And that means what exactly?" Kizami looked at me. He was clearly nervous. "I would call it an attraction to my friend". An attraction? "I'm not sure when I began to have these feelings, but ever since I did I can't seem to stop thinking about you. They weren't bad thoughts, at first. I just started thinking of you in our usual lives. Then the thoughts I had gradually became...homosexual thoughts". "Holy shit...". I muttered. How could that happen to Kizami? He's asexual, isn't he? "I would space out in class, my heart would pound whenever I saw you and I would get random erections in my sleep. The first time I got myself off, I thought of you the whole time and even said your name. That's why I couldn't tell you anything. I was...afraid of losing your friendship because I know you like women. It would have ruined our relationship if I said anything". 

I had no idea what to say. I sat there with no thoughts coming to mind. What could I say? The more I stayed silent, the more awkward and embarrassing this was for Kizami. I could see him slump over a little. I had to say something. Anything. "I...understand if you don't know how to react. Believe me, I was shocked when I realised these feelings. So, you don't have to say anything". I couldn't let this go by. I had to tell Kizami the truth. "Kizami...". I leaned over to him, resting my hand on his shoulder and kissing him on the lips. It was a soft and light kiss to prove my affection for him. Yes, I was beginning to feel the same. It was strange how I could, considering I've been straight my whole life. But after kissing and having sex with Kizami, I feel different towards him. There's more trust and closeness. When he admitted his feelings, that settled it. I moved away from the kiss, looking at a suprised Kizami with a smile. "I...I like you, too, Kizami. It may have not been that way before, but I'm starting to really grow attached to you. I mean it". "Kurosaki...". The rain continued to pour outside. Aside from that, there was no sound around us. Kizami moved in, closing his eyes. I followed, closing mine. Our lips touched gently and our hands met on the floor. We kissed without embarrassment or hesitation. I was really kissing him. Kizami, my best friend. Although now I wasn't looking at him as my best friend, but as a man. Despite our share in gender, I felt really close to Kizami. I wanted to be close to him from now on. Just like this. But, the trip wasn't over yet. There was still one more night. How would we spend it, I wondered?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the hottest thing I've written, no pun intended.


End file.
